


Rojo Profundo

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kise Ryouta, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incubus Kise, M/M, PWP, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Aomine Daiki, incubus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: El hijo favorito de la Muerte cumple la sentencia impuesta por su pecado antes de inmolarse eternamente. Lo único que puede ofrecerle al humano que le ha arrebatado el corazón, es una noche de amor incondicional y la promesa de que siempre le pertenecerá en cuerpo y alma. Principal pairing:AokisePWP!, AU, Incubo, Sobrenatural, Lenguaje Altamente sexual, Público Maduro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween!  
> Oh bah, ya no puedo decir eso después de eones que ocurrió la festividad. En verdad lo siento, no merezco su perdón, pero créanme que la edición de este oneshot me costó más que hacerlo, por dos razones sinceramente, la primera en que no fui frecuente escribiendo el borrador y por eso se me hizo complejo el corregirlo y buscarle sentido al escrito, y segundo, por tiempo. He tenido tantos parciales y actividades que apenas puedo respirar de tantas obligaciones y empiezo a descansar un poco.  
> ¡Gracias por aguardar por tanto tiempo este trabajo! Lo he hecho con mucho amor y esfuerzo. Suelo escribir 5.000 palabras más o menos en un oneshot promedio, así que creo que eso debe valer como ofrenda para que vuelvan a amarme, como los amo yo.  
> Es mi primer escrito Aokise y nada, tiene temática sobrenatural-incubo, porque no hay nada más sensual que sexo entre Aomine y Kise con este tópico. Ellos ya de por sí son una pareja explosiva en la cama, así que yo solo los puse en un contexto más ameno a la época de octubre y con una medio historia de trasfondo.  
> Considero que es un PWP! y aunque intenté mantenerme al margen de sus personalidades, me costó un poco, así que no sé si de pronto la historia recaiga en un flagrante Ooc, aunque yo creo que no.  
> La siguiente parada en el fandom de KNB será hacer un oneshot TakaMido y seguir publicando “Souvenir” del que ya terminé de editar el siguiente capítulo y espero tenerlo calientito para ustedes en las plataformas donde lo publico.
> 
> Nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias! Disfruten muchísimo el oneshot. Los amo y que viva el Aokise. ¡Carajo!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y demás compañías que trabajan en conjunto y poseen los derechos de la obra. 
> 
>  
> 
> No duden en seguirme, en mi página de facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/
> 
>  
> 
> Voilá!

**_Soundtrack:_ **

**_Disclosure- You & Me ft. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix) _ **

****

* * *

 

Se había enamorado.

Su hijo preferido había caído bajo el hechizo de un humano. Lo supo la Muerte una vez, que vio al incubo perder su primera pluma en la primavera de aquel año.

El amor provocaba devastadores efectos para el místico ser que se volvía esclavo a ese sentimiento. Siendo ángeles del Hades, los íncubos cumplían la tarea más noble y piadosa en el mundo: arrebatarle la vida a los humanos, concurrir al espectáculo de la mortalidad de un hombre, reparar en su propia eternidad y odiarla.

Eran criaturas emocionales, colmadas de las vicisitudes más pueriles que podían poseer los hijos de Dios. Tan afortunados y desdichados al mismo tiempo, tan fuertes y frágiles en esa naturaleza concedida… Sentir el amor y no poder entregarse a él, íntegra y ardorosamente.

Los ángeles mueren en un ritual tortuoso, se despojan de su etérea condición en un castigo cruel y violento por su transgresión. El pecado se apropia del cuerpo, la carne se pudre a cada instante que el corazón late raudo en busca de vida y el amor le empuja a la inmolación inminente.

Las plumas se desprenden lánguidamente de las alas corpóreas del incubo, dejando desnudo el hueso, descomponiéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, obligando a la mutilación para que la enfermedad no carcoma al ángel en un tiempo cercano.

Ellos, sin embargo, saben de su perentoria entrega a la oscuridad, así que solo afrontan el dolor y se rinden al destino que yace expectante.

–Te estoy perdiendo, dulzura… Dime qué puedo hacer para que dejes de amarle– susurró la Muerte observándole fijo, sin despegar los orbes grises de ese cuerpo marchito.

El incubo, tenía dos muñones en la espalda ancha y la piel se desquebrajaba a un paso mucho más rápido que el de cualquier otro. Tenía miedo por él, de que ese sentimiento se lo arrancará de los brazos sin ni siquiera poder pelear por su fortuna.

–Ya sabes que hacer… – masculló por fin la criatura, bajando los ojos hasta sus manos agrietadas y el deseo de volverle a ver inundándole el pecho.

Otra punzada agarrotando su cuerpo y doblegándole el espíritu, lo obligaron a caer de rodillas por fin en el suelo.

–Será bajo tu propia mano que él muera, entonces. Te concedo esa prerrogativa–

El muchacho sonrío cándidamente.

El corazón de ese ángel por fin dejó de pertenecerle a la Muerte, pasando a ser reclamado por el mortal.

Con un costo bastante alto.

La muerte de ambos.

 

* * *

 

 

Era la cuarta vez que despertaba violentamente en la noche. Habían pasado semanas desde la primera vez que el insomnio irrumpía en su rutina nocturna sin que al día de hoy se solucionara el insoportable problema. Ni siquiera los medicamentos que le habían recetado para combatir el desvelo estaban funcionando, de hecho, los episodios álgidos se agudizaban a puntos insostenibles para el policía.

Aomine no tenía pesadillas o traumáticos episodios deslizándose por su subconsciente cada vez que se disponía a dormir, no, Aomine caía prisionero de una volátil y decadente imagen al abrigo de la oscura y casi siniestra estela celeste. 

Bastaba cerrar los ojos para que Aomine observara a través de ese quimérico universo, la sombra de un insinuante cuerpo atravesar su habitación, arrastrándose sensualmente en la cama, apretándose incesante sobre su piel desnuda. Entonces Daiki se agita, transpira copiosamente por el contacto crudo y real que siente a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y es ahí, donde la luz se hace en medio de la morada y un rostro conocido le sonríe.

Unos ojos achocolatados inmensos observándole, el cabello castaño ocultando los turgentes pechos que se revelan ante su vista atenta, y la piel pálida luciendo tan tersa. Mai Chan dejando de ser etérea para volverse corpórea bajo el tacto tosco de sus manos. No corta el contacto visual con ella, pero si se aventura a acariciar con fervor infinito la cintura estrecha y femenina de la muchacha, fascinándose con la suavidad de ese cuerpo, enloqueciendo por reclamar los labios carnosos de ella…

Justo cuando atrapa su cuello delgado para regocijarse en esa boca traviesa, los ojos grandes y dulces se transforman en unos gatunos y feroces de un radiante dorado, la cabellera cambia de tonalidad, a rubio brillante y sedoso, un color lo suficientemente distintivo para temer adivinar a quien puede pertenecer. Pronto, los senos redondos desaparecen, dando paso a un torso masculino esculpido de puro músculo, sin una pizca de grasa. La cintura se estrecha aún más, las caderas se ensanchan gloriosamente y una mirada desafiante reemplaza la dulce y tímida de su Mai Chan.

Kise aparece excelso sobre su vientre plano, sus piernas aferrándose a los costados de su tronco y esa lengua relamiendo voraz sus labios rojizos. No está desnudo, inclusive en esas condiciones indecorosas, él sigue luciendo la ropa interior femenina de la mujer castaña. Encaje negro, ocultando las partes íntimas de su ex compañero de secundaria y unos ligueros aprehendiendo con inmoral decadencia esas elegantes piernas pálidas. Largas, redondeadas en los muslos, finas justo rozando los talones.

Ahí, es cuando Aomine sufre una erección inmediata golpeando vergonzosamente el culo regordete de Kise. El rubio gime al sentir el contacto, y esa es la señal necesaria para que sin pensarlo, con la brusquedad y ansia que solo Daiki puede tener, le arrebate un violento beso a Ryōta. No titubea como si lo hizo previamente con Mai Chan, esta vez, profundiza la unión de sus bocas, aumenta la humedad en el gesto, se aprieta con febril deseo a esa espalda ancha y varonil y no pierde más tiempo para involucrar sus sentidos en toda la extensión de piel que se exhibe.

Los dedos tamborilean la llana suavidad frente a él, los ojos índigos espían el rubor natural de esas bonitas mejillas, el oído parece agudizarse al escuchar los jadeos morbosos que el rubio emite en medio de ese beso impetuoso sabor a menta que ambos mantienen, y el olor a sudor y algo más que desprende el muchacho mayor le intoxica la mente a cúspides irracionales.

Ahí, separándose, con la saliva uniendo aún sus bocas y el brillo de una indescifrable sensación embargándolos, es cuando Aomine se despierta sudoroso, excitado y extenuado, como si toda su energía se hubiese esfumado de golpe.

– ¡Maldición! No otra vez, por favor– masculla Daiki alborotando su cabello azul eléctrico, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano roza la erección que se vislumbra a través de la ajustada ropa interior. Gime quedadito en cuanto acaricia el pedazo de carne entre sus piernas y siente que perderá la cabeza, no por tener sueños eróticos, sino porque esos sueños eróticos le pertenecen solo a Kise.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Kise siempre le atrajo. La Generación de los Milagros y algo más de tiempo en Too debió pasar para que él se diese cuenta de ese irrefutable hecho. Las recurrentes fantasías juveniles que antaño a Ryōta solo fueran de Mai Chan, ahora las monopolizaba peligrosamente el rubio. Pronto su cabeza recreaba imágenes de él doblegando la altivez insoportable de Kise, humillándolo a puntos excitantes, despojándolo de esa mirada de absoluto desprecio que de vez en cuando le lanzaba… Y eso, eso solo aumentaba la confusión y al mismo tiempo, las ansias embargándole de tenerlo bajo su poder.

El detonante de toda esa disputa interna fue ver a Haizaki esperando a Kise después de su derrota. Arribó junto al muchacho conflictivo de su antigua escuela, su gesto tranquilo y apacible ocultaba toda la tensión acumulada al preconcebir los deseos violentos de Haizaki por Ryōta. No, Aomine no solo sabía de esa necesidad insana de agredir físicamente a Kise, sino también de la macabra e impetuosa ambición que guardaba Haizaki de ultrajar de formas singulares al rubio.

Aomine tenía idea de esa obsesión que carcomía a su ex compañero al ver en los ojos demandantes de Haizaki, el reflejo de su propio anhelo por Ryōta. Aquella vez en Teiko, cuando fue consciente de las inmorales añoranzas que guardaba Shōgo por Kise, Aomine tomó la determinación de renunciar al equipo si Haizaki continuaba en el. 

Akashi había argumentado violencia en su discurso, Daiki argumentaba el más puro y primitivo deseo de mantener a Kise incorruptible.

Él había sido el precursor de la salida de su rival y se vanagloriaba aún de ello.

–No lograrás nada esperando a los muchachos de Kaijo aquí– susurró Aomine estudiando con cautela los movimientos erráticos de Haizaki.

– ¡Daiki! –

– Pretendes ganar la batalla contra Kise de una forma deshonrosa, fuera de una cancha de basketball– arguyó suavemente, manteniendo la neutralidad de su voz.

– ¿Le defenderás de su destino, Daiki? – preguntó burlonamente Shōgo, girándose lentamente, mostrándole una sonrisa perversa al moreno de Too. Caminó despacio, invadiendo una ínfima parte del espacio personal de Aomine, retándole directamente – Debió hacértelo demasiado bien para que me hubieras sacado del equipo–

–Eres una persona agresiva, era deber de todos mantenerte a raya–

– ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de mentirme en la puta cara! ¡Todos sabemos que lo querías para ti solo! – exclamó ofuscado el chico, acercándose aún más, tentando su suerte con Aomine.

No dudó en arremeter con un golpe certero el ojo derecho de su rival, provocando un tambaleo corto de Haizaki para después observar su desplome inminente al suelo. Está desmayado, un grotesco mohín adorna el rostro de Shōgo provocando un gruñido bajo por parte del moreno. Lo mira con desdén antes de caminar sobre su cuerpo y alisar las arrugas inexistentes de su uniforme deportivo.

No repara en el estado de salud de Haizaki, no le interesa. Así que abandona a su ex compañero y con una sonrisa macabra exclama altivamente:

–Kise siempre será mío, cabrón– 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

–No me interesa indagar demasiado en tus fantasías conmigo Aominecchi– masculla una voz aburrida, interrumpiendo abruptamente el hilo de pensamientos que su cabeza recrea. Entonces Aomine se da cuenta que conoce demasiado bien el origen de esas singulares palabras.

El apelativo cariñoso, la forma ronca en que pronuncia su nombre, el deseo impregnado en aquella oración.

–Kise…– susurra casi para sí mismo, respirando con dificultad, apretando sus manos de manera intranquila en torno a la cerámica del lavabo. Menea su cabeza negativamente, pueden ser las dos o tres de la mañana y sabe que a esa hora, su imaginación arremete violentamente contra la poca cordura que carga ese día.

Escucha el colchón agitarse y una risita malvada golpear rítmicamente su cuerpo endeble. Las alucinaciones se sienten demasiado reales y parecen conspirar vehemente con su salud mental.

Repite para sí mismo como un mantra que todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor no es cierto, que todo estará bien, sin embargo, su  traicionero subconsciente le obliga a abrir los ojos y correr hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño para abrirla de par en par.

Aomine está en estado catatónico, su vista no le miente. Allí en su lecho, con el cabello rubio desbordándose suavemente sobre las sábanas blancas y los ojos dorados examinándolo perversamente, está Kise.

Luce una vestimenta extraña, casi de la época victoriana, está acostado en su espalda y unos cuernos carnavalescos sobresalen de su cabeza. Daiki supone que es un disfraz, solo que la imagen le embota demasiado, como para pensar con claridad. Se ve jodidamente sensual, lo suficiente como para que el rubio suponga un ataque directo contra su juicio y lo obligue a boquear estúpidamente.

–Aominecchi…– masculla Kise tomando la vocería de la situación, mientras su cuerpo se espabila felino frente a los ojos absortos del moreno policía.

No habla más, solo nota como el rubio se levanta del lugar y se posiciona sobre sus rodillas y manos en la cama. Su rostro queda en el ángulo ideal para que Aomine recuerde con sumo detalle cada lunar, cada peca y cada resquicio de piel que aguarda el cuello blanquecino del adorable piloto.

El chaleco azul marino abraza excelsamente las curvas de ese torso masculino, lacintura fina y el pecho ancho que tanto invadieron su mente de pensamientos obscenos en épocas pueriles, ahora estaban más maduros y prensiles. Aomine babea involuntariamente su torso desnudo y sin importarle nada más, no duda en continuar el examen erótico que impartía en el cuerpo glorioso de Kise.

El culo respingón y colosal de Ryōta, se aprieta decadente contra el pantalón de su traje. La tela no cede en el movimiento que ejecutaba el rubio cada vez que se balanceaba para acercarse más a Daiki. El policía no lo soporta más, sus piernas no responden con acierto y solo atina a caer arrodillado frente al lecho alto donde se encuentra Kise.

–Vengo por ti, Aominecchi… ¿Te entregarás a mí? – preguntó el rubio con voz sedosa, deshaciéndose con sus labios delgados, del guante que aprehendía una de sus níveas manos.

– ¿Quién eres?... No eres Kise ¿verdad? –

–Lo soy, si– susurró el rubio. Ryōta le observa desde arriba, con los ojos dorados invadiendo su interior de una emoción intoxicante y abrumadora para sus sentidos. Percibió la aturdidora sensación hirviendo en sus venas, revitalizando el latido de su raudo corazón, haciéndolo prisionero de esa figura esbelta e hipnotizante.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?–

–Ya te lo he dicho, he venido por ti–

La lengua rosada del muchacho mayor, roza con deleite uno de los prominentes colmillos que sobresalen de sus encías. Aomine ladea su cabeza curioso, no teme de ese ser que le ve con absoluto desprecio, no, la fascinación reemplaza el terror y con ello, la excitación punzando le hace mantenerse en un estado lacónico.

– ¿Por qué por mí, Kise?–

–Porque eres mío, Aominecchi. Desde que te vi me perteneciste y hoy te lo haré saber–

–Yo no soy de nadie más que de mi propiedad– masculla Daiki, con una sonrisa pretenciosa sobre sus labios. Se reincorpora un poco, justo para quedar a centímetros del rostro delicado de Ryōta. No duda en respirar el aliento que emana esa boca entreabierta: menta y jazmín, demasiado tentador como para no cerrar los ojos y deleitarse en el ligero temblor que acapara su cuerpo por la experiencia sensorial que en ese momento sufre.

Una mano enfundada en cuero, acaricia su cuello desnudo y le hace regresar del corto viaje que el olor de Kise le provoca. Los orbes gatunos le juzgan acusadoramente, asaltando cada pensamiento que viaja por su cabeza, se siente privado de su intimidad, la mirada parece conocer hasta los más profundos y grotescos deseos que esconde su amargo corazón.

–Me encantas Aominecchi… Tan humano y sincero–

El moño que mantiene la blusa blanca de Kise en su lugar, es deshecho por la mano cubierta del rubio, mientras la otra palma se aventura sugestivamente a deslizarse sobre el pecho moreno del policía, causándole un alarido de puro placer. Aomine entrecierra los ojos al sentir las uñas rasgar la piel de su vientre, está en un punto divergente, atrapado entre el dolor y la pura lascivia. Él opta más por lo segundo.

–Kise… Necesito respuestas– se quejó Aomine, volviendo su vista a Kise y a su pecho blanquecino a merced de sus ojos índigos hambrientos. La blusa colgaba de los brazos delgados del muchacho más bajo y bajo los pliegues de ella, se esconden los pezones rosáceos de la copia perfecta de Teiko.

Se abalanza voraz sobre la piel dispuesta del rubio, sus manos grandes aprisionan los hombros contrarios y el cuerpo más pequeño cae en la cama con violencia; a Kise no le importa, incluso, Aomine podría jurar que disfruta del trato sucio y vejatorio.

–No has hecho las preguntas correctas, Daiki–

El índice de Kise recorriendo su ceño fruncido, en un gesto burlón y desafiante, lo enfurece de sobremanera; no lo soporta, cae en cólera y siente que una vez más, el rubio lo subestima, entonces ocurre algo que él incluso desconoce de sí mismo, la vena belicosa corrompiendo su conducta, lo lleva a dejar en pedazos la blusa delgada de Ryōta.

Un gemido de sorpresa asalta su garganta y la mirada de miedo que incita en Kise, le hace desear más de esa faceta volátil de su ser.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?– pregunta dictatorial Aomine, mientras sus manos recorren con sumo fervor la calidez de ese pecho desnudo bajo su tacto. Aún no toca los botones sugestionados ya por el viento calando la habitación, desea darse más tiempo para ejecutar el preámbulo generoso que le ofrece el cuerpo de Kise.

–Todo… Te deseo a ti, hasta el último céntimo de tu cuerpo y alma–

La respiración agitada de Ryōta y las mejillas sonrojándose ya, le indicaban el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba su chico. Se aproxima el moreno a lamer el cuello delgado y elegante de Kise, puede notar el temblor aquejando las extremidades del ex compañero de Teiko, las manos apretándose efusivas a las sábanas de su cama, la saliva que cae profusa de sus labios cada vez que Aomine involucra sus dientes en las caricias atrevidas.

Los dedos del muchacho de cabello azulino despliegan sus habilidades en el cuerpo contrario, roza con temperancia los pezones rosados de Kise, juega un rato con la frontera que separa la areola de la piel lampiña y se encandila en la manera de cómo su chico remece su cuerpo para provocar más contacto.

Impetuosamente, sin previo aviso, la boca húmeda y voraz del moreno acoge el pezón levemente rígido de Kise. Un grito del rubio advierte de la importancia de esa zona erógena, así que no duda en poner su lengua al servicio de su estimulación. Chupa el sector, ondea con su músculo la sublevación de esa tetilla masculina y muerde cuando quiere ver el rostro de Kise sumergido en voluptuosidad.

No le quita la vista a ese semblante invadido de sexualidad, tiene los ojos dorados más brillantes de lo usual, los colmillos muerden sus labios sin compasión provocando que más de un hilo de sangre se deslice por la barbilla casi femenina de Kise. Los pezones no requieren ya más preocupación, los rastros de diente, saliva y la hinchazón de ellos dejan satisfecho a Daiki, que sonríe criminalmente. La calentura del cuerpo se eleva, las piernas largas y torneadas se abren para darle espacio y nota como el miembro de Ryōta se yergue demandante de su atención.

Aomine cree que esto es el cielo y por eso, junta sus manos en una plegaria silenciosa, antes de trepar por esa tentadora piel bajo su poder.

– ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por mí?– preguntó curioso, Aomine, justo antes de zafar el cinturón en un ruidoso movimiento.

–Lo que sea, lo sabes Aominecchi… Lo que sea–

La respuesta inmediata y sumisa de Kise, complace de sobremanera al moreno que no duda en girarlo sobre el lecho, dejando su rostro y pecho en las sábanas y su culo al aire, a su entera disposición.

Inmerso en la violencia de su posición dominante, rompe el pantalón de Kise, sin imaginar que el muchacho mayor no lleva ropa interior y que su rosácea abertura luce lista, a la intemperie de sus deseos. Aomine queda obnubilado de la visión gloriosa que le ofrece Kise, el trasero regordete, carnoso y pálido, salvo por el pequeño y apretado hueco que se dilata ante sus ojos famélicos. Se mueve de adentro hacia afuera, dándole la expectativa de cómo apretaría su jodida polla al estar metido allí; a la par, Kise se remueve incómodo de la posición en la que se encuentra, provocando que el culo se remeza a cada movimiento por culpa de su enorme extensión.

Esto era mejor que sus fantasías y ¡Dios! Claro que Daiki sabía eso. La imagen de Ryōta observándole con su rostro clavado en la cama, la espalda curvándose deliciosamente para mantener sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y el trasero enganchado con retazos de tela del pantalón rasgado con anterioridad, eran una imagen para enmarcar y no olvidar jamás.

Empujado por el instinto carnal y lujurioso de la subordinación de ese cuerpo, embiste la hendidura pequeña con su feroz lengua. Un grito ahogado reverbera por la habitación y Aomine se aproxima a conocer la verdadera faceta de Kise gracias a su entrega. Sus manos acarician con devoción el trasero, los dedos aprietan, las palmas enfermas se adhieren a las nalgas para abrirlas en su totalidad y regresar al delicioso trabajo de provocar al rubio.

La humedad logra inmiscuirse en la abertura apretada, Daiki se deja llevar por el instinto que recorre su cuerpo y disfruta de cada lametón que inflige en el ano de su amante. Ama con cada parte de su ser, los gemiditos que emite Kise en ese contacto sacrílego de su boca contra el anillo muscular, ama ardorosamente el poder de hacerle lloriquear cuando su lengua se retira del lugar, y ama aún más, todos esos retorcijones que tan solo él produce en ese tentador rubio.

–..Mío– dice inconsciente, pasando sus dedos sobre la columna vertebral de Ryōta, regocijándose en el trémulo movimiento del cuerpo níveo. Lo tiene donde quiere, totalmente excitado, con la guardia baja y las ínfulas de superioridad en el suelo… O eso es lo que piensa el moreno en cuánto observa como el rubio consigue deshacerse de sus manos y llegar hasta la cima del lecho.

–No, gana tu privilegio de joderme, Aomine–

La voz es agitada, la respiración anómala y el sudor perlado roza cada pedazo de piel. Brilla para Daiki, él lo sabe, un dios pagano ansioso de esa corrupción que solo él puede ofrecerle. Le gusta el desafío, siempre le fascinaron los retos que le proponía Kise, y esta no era la excepción. Un uno contra uno, esta vez, en una habitación y a la destemplanza de los instintos más bajos de ellos.

Aomine sonríe antes de acercarse depredadoramente al cuerpo desnudo de su compañero sexual. Lo aprieta entre sus brazos y lo obliga a quedar con el rostro justo en el elástico de su pantalón de pijama. Daiki observa la conducta remilgada de Kise, sabe que no es gratis el privilegio de hundirse en el estrecho culo, debe trabajar más, es demasiado exigente… Demasiado Ryōta como para haberle contentado tan solo con un beso negro.

No se mueve, espera la primera señal de Kise que se encuentra sobre su cuerpo expectante, nota los dedos temblorosos del muchacho mayor jugar con el elástico de su pantalón. Aomine está demasiado excitado como para aguardar más tiempo, pero soporta paciente, no quiere asustarle, no quiere demostrarle cuánto le desea.

Colabora activamente en quitarse el chándal al sentir los intentos de Kise al deshacerse de la tela suave. Las manos soban la piel perteneciente a ese espacio privado e íntimo, ese espacio que unge como la calma antes de esa tormenta que es su miembro goteante y necesitado. Menea su cabeza, en cuanto su pene es descubierto, gruñe imaginándose el rostro sonrojado de Kise y cuándo cree conveniente abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, un movimiento le sobresalta. Ryōta observa su vara hirviendo con fervor, no la toca, solo la mira fijamente, sus dedos largos y blanquecinos viajan a través de su trasero para rozar su entrada ya dilatada.

No le atisba en ningún momento, su vista está enfocada al líquido pre seminal que expulsa su pene ya erecto, no acaricia, una de sus manos soporta su cuerpo entero y la otra masajea los alrededores de ese tímido hueco, para después empuñar dos de sus dedos de golpe. Gime sin vergüenza, no requiere de jalarse su propia polla, porque la imaginación de Kise es demasiado traviesa y solo basta que su subconsciente recree el miembro de Aomine penetrándolo para excitarse a puntos sublimes.

Daiki lo sabe, se acalora aún más y es obvio que Ryōta lo mantiene allí, tan solo como un espectador de ese show banal y pecaminoso.

Traga saliva profusamente, al notar como ahora son tres dedos los que atraviesan la estrecha entrada del rubio, no los mueve de adentro hacia afuera, Kise conoce de esa sucia obsesión de Aomine de verle el culo agitarse obscenamente, así que todo el ritmo lo lleva el trasero voluptuoso de Ryōta, que se encuentra en un chapoteo delicioso con las falanges que pronto se vuelven cuatro.

Va a tener la mano entera allí metida y Daiki aún cree que su polla es demasiado ancha y requiere más preparación. El rubio lo supone, hunde todo lo que puede y frota su propio miembro contra el pecho desnudo de Aomine para soportar el dolor que implica abrirse. Ronronea como un gato y el puño está adentro, su interior abarca la muñeca. El culo expulsa y chupa su mano en un vaivén delicioso, el sonido se vuelve insoportable para el muchacho menor, la vista se nubla ante esa sucia y macabra distracción, le duele la polla, puede correrse en cualquier momento y entonces, empieza a imaginar otras cosas que le alejen de un orgasmo cercano.

Kise no se lo permite, él controla el tempo de esa situación, juega con su deseo emergente, toma la batuta de su propio orgasmo y se desploma por fin en el cuerpo de Aomine para apretar con la mano libre el falo firme del moreno. Un gruñido surca la garganta del policía y la rítmica masturbación da pie a un sinfín de placeres, la mano de Ryōta ocupa toda la extensión de esa carne caliente ejecutando un movimiento lento y suntuoso que de vez en cuando se centra en sus bolas a punto de reventar.

Se eleva a un punto sin retorno, el clímax está tocando la puerta de su cabeza.

Daiki empuja su cadera en busca de una liberación pronta, necesita a Kise y su mano ferviente que frote con más ímpetu su pene, pero el rubio no le da lo que quiere, baja la frecuencia y se da el lujo de suplir la rapidez con lametazos perezosos sobre la punta mojada y palpitante.

Aún así, la expectativa de caer en el mismísimo infierno aprehende su cuerpo en espasmos pre orgásmicos, Daiki abre la boca, aprieta las sábanas con una sonrisa en los labios y cierra los ojos dispuesto a embutir de semen la cara de Kise.

Nada de eso ocurre, algo obstaculiza su chorreante venida y se da cuenta de un anillo restringiendo la base de su polla.

En el momento en que el moreno estira la mano para golpear el culo del rubio e iniciar una retahíla de improperios, nota al muchacho mayor abrir las piernas de forma obscena. Aomine solo puede observar la espalda estilizada del rubio antes de que un grito más suyo que de Kise repercuta en la habitación.

Castañea los dientes por el dolor, Ryōta se desliza lánguidamente sobre su miembro grueso y largo, apretándole violentamente. Su cuerpo se arquea bajo el movimiento lento del rubio, es demasiado estrecho, lo suficiente para sacarle la leche de un solo embiste.

No está pensando claro, escucha gritar a Kise lejanamente, unos sollozos ahogados ocupan la mayor parte de la escena erótica, y la cabeza le da vueltas. La desmedida dosis de placer es salvaje, la unión le aprieta, le duelen las pelotas por una venida y entonces, la inmovilidad de Kise se le hace insoportable.

Aomine empieza a llorar, patalea en su puesto para animar a Ryōta y el calor le fríe el cerebro.

Empuja su cadera hacía arriba o lo que le permite el interior apisonado de su amante, está tan nublado de auto complacerse que no percibe los quejidos de molestia de Kise ni las lágrimas que caen en su rostro. El muchacho mayor no logra registrar exitosamente el tamaño de Daiki, ni mucho menos las arremetidas que golpean su ano caliente. Le arde el cuerpo, va a morir.

Aomine continúa fervorosamente los movimientos, rasga la cintura de Kise para palanquear su miembro y repite la acción una y otra vez. Se enajena con el sonido que produce su pene profanando la entrada estrecha de Ryōta y ya no piensa en nada más que en romperlo.

–Hijo de puta… Basta ya– susurra Kise sintiendo un espeso fluido emanar de su interior. Lo está quebrando, no va a poder continuar al ritmo que impone Aomine.

Siente su cuerpo ser empujado bruscamente contra el colchón, su cabeza da a parar en una de las almohadas del lecho y desde esa posición es capaz de ver el rostro desconocido de Daiki.

Se excita.

Los ojos índigos de Aomine están incluso mucho más expresivos que los de su entrada a la Zona, el gesto dominante y posesivo se le asemejan a una depredadora pantera y ¡Dulce Jesús! esa aura sexual se deshace de ese dolor que percibe.

Todo eso es por él, por Kise.

Muerde sus labios y sonríe malicioso en cuánto siente las manos de Aomine apretarse en su cuello. Deja de respirar, el aire no entra a los pulmones y eso le hace virar los ojos, gozoso. Los embistes se vuelven más rápidos y grotescos, los jadeos incesantes que salen de Daiki le intoxican, es un animal follándolo duro y caliente.

–Lo siento Kise… Te haré sentir mejor, te lo juro– dice lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ryouta, provocando que el cuerpo níveo entre sus brazos se exalte dichoso. Daiki lo ahorca un poco más al punto en que el rostro se torna carmesí y lleva a Kise a esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Kise asiente sumiso, cierra los ojos y encoge sus paredes dejando que el moreno sienta más presión de estar en su interior. Le escucha lloriquear sobre su cuerpo, su ano le aprehende el pene ferozmente y sabe que está en su punto.

Se quiere correr como él. 

–Dime lo que quiero escuchar– logra decir Kise con voz ronca, las manos de él le aprietan más y sabe que ha tocado las dos debilidades de Aomine, el sexo y su ego. Se regodea de ello y empieza a jadear fuerte, incitándolo a que suplique por su piedad –Soy tu dueño, Aomine–

Daiki no se deja amedrentar, reconoce la voluntad de Kise, pero también reconoce su poder sobre él, así que profundiza el golpeteo en ese conducto caliente que lo ordeña deliciosamente. Se hace lugar entre ese asfixiamiento que sufre su polla en el culo de Ryōta y antes de retroceder, toca ese cúmulo de músculos que hace al rubio desplomarse totalmente en el lecho.

Repite el ejercicio, provocando más efectos enloquecedores en Kise. Se agita presuroso, ronronea obediente, le observa con los ojos perdidos y allí, después de todo, es cuando presencia la corrida gloriosa de Ryōta con su pene incrustado en su atractivo culo.

Los espasmos acarician su polla hirviente, el cuerpo de Kise se tambalea y el gesto en ese rostro sonrojado y sensual se vuelve la alegoría al mismísimo infierno.

A Aomine le bastaría correrse solo con ese espectáculo.

–Soy tuyo Kise… Solo tuyo– masculla sincero, observándole en el orgasmo potente que sostiene en esos momentos, el muchacho mayor. El moreno siempre lo supo, él le perteneció a Ryōta desde el primer momento en que le vio, desde esa vez en que se enfrentaron y lo vio tan humano y cercano a sus errores, desde esa vez que le despidió de su ciudad natal… Desde esta vez que por fin se lo arrebató al destino…

–Te necesito Daiki. –

Y por fin, en una acción involuntaria movida más por el anhelo, Daiki le roba un arrebatador beso a Kise. Las lenguas se encuentran, la humedad toma lugar en ese gesto íntimo y casi excelso que comparten. Aomine sabe que ha perdido la batalla contra el rubio, cuando no puede hacer más que sumergirse en ese cuerpo que tiene entre los brazos.

Es débil, cae rendido ante la personalidad arrolladora del rubio, está enamorado de todo lo que es cuando le observa y lo añora, muere poco a poco al sentir que el miedo desaparece en cuánto el regresa a su vida… Teme de sí mismo y de toda esa amalgama de sensaciones que alberga cada vez que acaricia esos hombros anchos y varoniles, cada vez que ve a su hombre sonreírle y amarle.

Cae lento, y por primera vez está decidido a saltar y defender lo que le pertenece.

Toca el cuello del rubio delicadamente esta vez, percibiendo el pulso constante golpeteando contra sus dedos morenos, se aferra más a la boca tentadora de Kise y le concede la victoria a él, de ser su dueño, de tenerle a la deriva de los sentimientos que siente.

Lo tumba en la cama, observándole fijo, sin ninguna distracción que opaque el dorado de esos orbes fieros y elegantes, con el pulgar surca las manchas oscuras que empiezan a colorear la piel pálida del muchacho mayor y sonríe más cómplice y menos amante. Kise responde con un gesto similar y desliza sus dedos hasta el anillo que restringe el placer de Aomine.

Lo reclama más paciente y lento, quiere recordar esta última vez con detalle.

Se evalúan los labios, se reconocen como iguales, hablan a través de las entrañables expresiones que comparten y allí, es donde Ryōta siente la vida de Daiki esparciéndose en su interior, expandiéndole el cuerpo, mancillándolo con su mortalidad.

El hijo favorito de la muerte resucitando de la gélida oscuridad gracias al cuerpo caliente de su amante.

El incubo destinado a empuñar la lanza de la destrucción, abrazado en esos momentos al génesis de su castigo.

Kise convirtiéndose en hombre para regresar a los brazos de su mismísimo pecado.

–Perdóname Aomine... – susurra en su oído, justo antes de escucharle agonizar sobre su cuello desnudo. Los incisos se hincan tiránicos sobre la piel tirante del policía, la sangre desciende a través de los labios abiertos del rubio y allí, es cuando Daiki se impulsa por última vez para llegar por fin a su ansiado orgasmo.

La culminación entremezclada con el deceso, el placer amplificándose ante la expiración, la muerte marginándose por el amor.

Aomine perece, los ojos índigos le observan suplicantes y esa sonrisa traviesa ilumina su rostro moreno. Abre los labios para gemir más de goce que de dolor y llora por fin entre los brazos de su verdugo, sujeto bien a su tentación para no dejarle ir en su inminente muerte.

La única persona capaz de darle vida, también le concede el fin.

–Me muero, cariño… Me muero– musita, antes de exhalar por última vez y sucumbir envuelto a su salvación y perdición.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo_

_mientras escuches la campana triste,_

_anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga_

_del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame._

_Y no evoques, si lees esta rima,_

_la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero_

_tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera_

_a saber que te amarga mi memoria._

_Pero si acaso miras estos versos_

_cuando del barro nada me separe,_

_ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas_

_y que tu amor conmigo se marchite,_

_Para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague_

_y se burle de ti por el ausente.”_

 

– ** _William Shakespeare_**


End file.
